Put Up A Fight
by Marbles-n-Mush
Summary: What happens when two people who hate eachother fall in love, and just as things start to look better for the pair one dies?... This is the story of Fighter and Spot as told though the eyes of Marbles...it includes the storys of people around them as well
1. Default Chapter

PUT UP A FIGHT

PROLOGUE

This is the story of hatred, love, and death. Told through the eyes of a young stander by and friend. Me, Marbles, this is the story of the people who I live with and know, the people who I see and talk to on a regular basis. But the two most important people in this story, well, the two people who drove the Brooklyn newsies mad for quite a while, Fighter and Spot. Here is how I met everyone; each is a story with in a story.

I am an Irish immigrant, I may not look it but that is what I am, if you listen you can still hear my Irish accent under my New York one. I came to New York when I was 6, my parents had sent me away 'cause they couldn't afford to pay for me, so they saved up their money and shipped me off. I walked until my legs got tired, I ended up standing in front of a girl, my age with burgundy hair and dark brown eyes, she was a shoe shiner. I was alone and figured I had nothing to lose so I went up to her. I soon found out that her name was Lela but most called her Chaos. She helped me out in getting a place to stay and taught me a few things. She showed me the Manhattan Lodging House and the Brooklyn Lodging House. I have gone back and forth between the two since.

I found my self on the streets having no money and pick pocketing to get money for food (I had done this back in Ireland and the habit never left me), while on the streets I ran into a fiery girl who was with an older guy. The girl looked about my age and had deep all knowing blue eyes, they boy who looked as if he was in his late teens. I simply saw them as more people in the crowded city. Until of course they noticed me. You see the older boy, Pheonix, had taught the girl how to fight and wanted her to put it to use. So he decided to have her fight me. Before the fight I was told that the girls name was Fighter, little did they know I was a middle child who was constantly in fights before I had been sent away. By the end of the fight both me and Fighter had an equal share of bruises and cuts, I later told them my past and they became my friends. Sadly later that year Pheonix died in a fight where he was outnumbered.

Now by the time I was 8 I had picked up the art of being a newsie although I still preferred being a thief, and I was able to stay in the Lodging Houses occasionally. While staying at the Manhattan Lodging House I met Tag Along, she was quite a character. She was a year older than me and had lived in Georgia before she came here, she had become a newsie through another newsie named Specs, he taught her what he knew and they became good friends and are great fun to be around. She helped me get better at selling my papes and didn't mind the fact that I was a thief, I had one rule, never steel from your friends, by now I knew a lot of newsies and was still friends with Chaos and Fighter.

Now there was this one girl I met who I didn't like at first sight but by the time I had sat down and talked to her we clicked. This girl is Queens, I met her when I was 10 and she was12. She was out on the streets selling her body and trying to become and actress, she was having trouble getting money so she did what she had to. She now is in small plays and is not your typical friend although she still goes out and sells her self if she needs the money.

Then next person I met was Flit, I was 10, she has been a waitress at Tibby's sense she was 12, when I met her. I went in hoping to get some food or at least bread with my 5 cents and she was the one who served me. She gave me some soup for free and I have been friends with her since because I never forgot the favor she did for me.

A year later when I was 11, while I was out on the streets doing my favorite task of pick pocketing, I saw another who had mastered my art. She had Marshy eyes and quick sure hands. I couldn't help but smirk, for you see I loved meeting others like me but hadn't met anyone else yet. I simply went over and waited for my opportune moment only to take a dollar out of her pocket; it was the same one she had just stolen. Then I tapped her should and gave it back telling her I admired her skill and I my self shared the talent. I soon found her she went by Marsh, she was 12, and then we got to talking about the kinda stuff thieves talk about and quickly became friends.

When I was 12 I was looking through books in a book store in Manhattan, I had taught my self to read the papers I didn't sell and happened to go by the book store and decided to go inside. The only person working was a girl who was a year older than me. We got to talking about one thing or another I found out her name was Air and she lived with her uncle because she left her twin brother because she was angry at him and thought he left her.

By the time I was 13 I had been in many fights and had a lot of scars, I had made an enemy out of a girl in Queens and she gave me a scar across my lower right arm. So I decided I needed something to help protect my self. So I went walking with my best friend Mush and we headed to a smithy in Brooklyn. The guy working was called Italy, he was 15 at the time, he helped me get what I needed and knew what to tell me when it came to getting the right weapon. I got a short knife that I wear on my waist and still use today. I never forgot that he helped me and kept in contact with him.

When I was 14, I had established my way of life and had plenty of friends among the newsies and a few others such as Italy, Marsh, Chaos (who was now a waitress), Queens, Flit, and Air. Now there was one girl who was newer to Manhattan, she was 16 and had just come to Manhattan because she was pregnant. She had classic gypsy characteristics, she was call Gypsy or Gip, and I normally called her Gip. I began to talk to her about how she got there and we became friends, she ended up losing the baby but is still in Manhattan hiding from the baby's father.

One day when I went to visit Flit I met a new girl Tease, she ran away from home because she didn't like the rules, she left her family and little brother for a life on her own, a harder life but it was hers. I understood what she meant and we became friends. We would meet up on her breaks and get coffee or talk about what are lives were before we came here.

Now I am 15, and have been in New York for 9 years. I just recently met a bouncer for a local night club, the 14/4, where I stay occasionally. His name is Gunnie, he is a decent looking guy and friends with my now boyfriend Mush. His uncle thought he was ready to be on his own now that he was 16, so he gave him money and sent him to New York. He had been living with his uncle because of problems with his family after he accidentally shot and paralyzed his father.

As I said I am an Irish girl who has dark brown-black hair and icy blue brown eyes. I was sent away when I was 6 because my parents couldn't afford 3 children and I was simply just there, in the middle. I am 5'3'' and have a bit of an attitude. I am a wisecrack and love having fun and pulling pranks. I am a thief. My entire way of living is based off what I steal, but if I really need money I will sell papes on street corners but find it to little amusement. I am now 15 and dating Mush, he had been my friend since I first came to the Lodging House in Manhattan.

Those are the people who have affected my life and made me where I am today, they all know each other, some better than others, but they all effect the story of Spot and Fighter and what comes of them.


	2. Chapter One Battle in Brooklyn

Disclaimer…. I don't own any of the newsies, they belong to Disney, if I did own them I would be in heaven…but I do own Marbles and all the others own them selves

Chapter One- Battle in Brooklyn

Now, as you know I met Fighter when I was 6, I met Spot a year later. I spent most my time in Brooklyn I found that it was easier to fool people into thinking I was innocent because I was so young. The entire time I have known the two they did nothing but fight and bicker. Both loved to argue and neither would back down, they were both stubborn. Over the years I got used to them fighting, but behind their backs everyone would talk about how much they were alike and I couldn't help but think they were made for each other.

Ever since Pheonix died Fighter had been guarded and hard. She didn't tell anyone anything, she didn't trust anyone. Not even me, and yet we still remained friends. I would talk to her about how my life was going and she would talk about one thing or another. I introduced her to a few of my other friends. It took quite a while for everyone to get a long with her but finally she earned their trust even if they didn't have hers.

"What are _**you**_ doin here?" Fighters yelled, and I rolled my eyes and turned and see Spot walking through the door.

"Trying to get some food, what'd ya think I am doing here?" He spat back. I made my self comfortable in my chair and watched as Fighter got up to go and argue some more.

Fighter leaned in close to his face "well to bad, I was here first" she said her blue eyes icy and cold...

Spot glared back at her "I am hungry and I ain't going any where, you can't make me"

"Oh yeah" Fighter ask completely full and confident of/in herself

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it" he smirked and then added "doll face" knowing she hated being called that, he also pushed her slightly

Now you must under stand Fighter hates being pushed around and being treated as a girl, so this made Fighters short quick temper blow up and she flat out hit him across the face.

Spot smirked and hit her back, in most cases it was against his morals to hit a girl, but he always made an exception for Fighter.

It wasn't long before the were full out beating each other, I let them go at it for a while before I got up and walked over to them keeping a safe distance so I wouldn't catch one of their blows.

"Come guys, da owner will kick ye out if ye don't stop fightin in da store" I said in my Irish-New York accent. Standing as close as I dared.

They separated and glared daggers at each other then at the same time they both said "I'm not gonna go, make him/her" and pointed to each other. _'not again' _I thought to my self and sighed.

"Can't ye work it out with out tryin to kill each other?" I had to ask as I always did but knew the answer was, as always, no.

Thankfully Chaos came out of the back with our food "Hey guys" she said cheerfully putting to food at the table even though we weren't sitting there at the moment, we were all standing. "Can I get you something Spot?" she asked.

Spot looked at the food then back at Chaos "Nah, I'll come back latah" her said, he wasn't going to make someone leave their food, he knew how rare any of us got to eat a good meal so he wasn't going to make anyone leave, even if he did hate them.

I sighed and went back to my food, Spot turned and gave Fighter one last glare and left to restaurant. Fighter didn't relax her tense fighting stance until he was out of the store. When she finally relaxed and sat down she started up complaining about him, again.

"Can you believe him, he always has to come and ruin my day or something of the sort" she was still glaring at the place where Spot had stood, "he knows how mad it makes me and gets a kick outta it, I hate every little thing about him, from his stupid cocky grin to his last breath of air..."

I began to tune out; it seemed as if all she talked about was Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot, and Spot. She was obsessed with him and how, according to her. _"Evil"_ he was. It was sometimes interesting, but for the most part it was usually the same thing.

After we finished lunch I decided to go for a walk. I headed through Brooklyn walking from store window to window. Soon after I left Fighter I ran in to her sworn enemy (no not pink) Spot.

Spot wasn't much better when it came to complaints and talking, when I ran into him all he did was complain about how Fighter was being a bitch and always had to pick fights. I swear these two were a match made in heaven that just were to stubborn and stuck up to realize it.

After lunch and some sitting around doing nothing except trying to figure out what alley I was going to sleep in that night, I went and met up with Marsh, we were going to try a new system of pick pocketing. One of us would distract the person and carry on a conversation with them while the other took what was good or needed. We were hoping that we now wouldn't have to rush and the risk of being caught would go down. I headed across the Brooklyn Bridge towards the racetracks. We had planned to meet at Sheep Shed Bay and go through the crowd at the Sheepshead Races. The people there always had plenty of money that they planned to bet. Besides one of us could go under the stands and reach up into pockets as the other chatted. It was the perfect plan. Not to mention the sun was out and the sky clear. Sure it was cold but it was refreshing, and I had my think worn jacket, and gloves with the fingers cut half off, to keep me warm. I grinned as she walked up to me, she was one of my best friends, as my parents always said the _'only friends a thief has is the hoard that they stole and, another thief.'_


	3. Chapter Two THe Heart of a Thief

Disclaimer- I only own Marbles and my own characters none of the newsies are mine and everyone else owns them selves

Chapter Two- The Heart of a Thief

I laughed slight as I thought of what my parents had told me, they didn't know how wrong they could be and yet at the same time how right. Marsh walk up to me we did the classic spit shake, me with my usual smirk on my face, she had a grin.

"So Marsh, you know the plan right" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah, I know the plan" her green eyes glinted with delight, stealing gave you a rush, it was also an addiction that neither of us wanted to break.

"Oh, and by the way, I am thinking we should switch off from person to person so we don't draw attention." I said with a nod as we headed for Sheepshead Bay. Usually we would walk to streets and one person would do the talking the other would steal and we would switch days. But we had never done a place like the tracks with a partner, it would be a challenge to pick the pockets with out someone noticing the same girl going from person to person.

Marsh thought about it for a second then nodded "sounds good" she looked up at the clouds and asked "so where are you sleeping tonight?"

I laughed slightly "not sure, it's goin to be cold though that's for sure" I said sounding a little more Irish than usual. "What of you?" I asked looking over at her as we approached the tracks.

She grinned a sly grin "most likely Bottle Alley" she looked down at her dirty boots and sighed "better protection from the wind and such"

We reached the tracks and walked in it was wild with people shouting for their horse and going back and forth between the booth, to place bets, and their seats to watch the race. We looked at each other and smiled, this would be easier than we thought, and people were so preoccupied.

I nodded and we set about our ways she would talk to a few people first while I picked the pocket and then we would switch. She went up to large set fellow with a top hat and gold pocket watch first and I stood behind waiting for the moment.

After she had his full attention I snuck up behind him and pulled out a wallet, he had quite a bit of money. I took some but not enough that he would notice he had been robbed. I walked around them as if I didn't know either of them and wanted to see the race bumping into Marsh slightly, our signal, and walked up to the barrier that was around the track.

She finished her conversation waited for him to walk away then joined me. We did this for the rest of the day until I ran into Racetrack, Tease's boyfriend. He was here with another boy from the Lodging House that I had never talked to but had seen a couple times. I knew his name was Dutchy but that was all I knew.

"Hey Race" I said nodding to him, this was sure to ruin our thieving; I couldn't steal knowing that he would recognize me and might point me out.

"Hey Marbles" he said then looked at Marsh who was standing right next to me "Who's this?" he asked.

I sighed "Race this is Marsh, Marsh that's Race" I smirked as they shook hands. I looked at the other boy "Dutchy right?" I asked him wanting to be sure.

He nodded "Yeah" and spit in his hand offering it to me. I spit and my hand and shook his then as I turned my attention to Race he introduced him self to Marsh.

"Hey Marsh, I will meet you at Tibby's for dinner later" I said as I was ready to leave the tracks and go play cards at the Lodging House.

Marsh grinned "alright, see you there" she said and walked off with Dutchy. They were going to get along great.

I smirked as I headed out, today was a good day, with both a clear sky and a good hoard.


End file.
